Natural
by abilityPOINT
Summary: Faced with a choice between life and death , what would Kanda choose ? 1st fic in a long time , please help by reviewing !
1. Chapter 1

Everything was caving in

Everything was caving in . Rubble was collapsing all around them as it fell from the ceiling .The ground around them was covered in blood , and the heavy smell of death hung in the air . Explosions were everywhere . Gasps of breath , followed by bright light as Exorcist and Noah clashed . Everything was dark for a fraction of a second , and in the second , visions of the Black Order appeared . People smiling , of happy days that lived only in memory . Their home was falling apart , was being destroyed .

'If this is the end , I will end with it .' he narrowed his eyes as a massive Hi Ban illuminated the place with light .

Fury was in their eyes , anger , hate for the Noah the only reason for their willpower . They were worn and tired , yet the Noah showed not a single sign of weariness .

Suddenly , everything fell silent . A pink umbrella opened , and the smirk on the Earl's face as he sneered at the Exorcists sent Lavi's blood boiling .

'Damn you ,' a silent voice cursed in Lenalee's mind . Allen , who was holding on to her hand for support , stood beside her silently . Trying hard to suppress the stinging tears that threatened to spill out any time .

She could feel the cold gaze of the Earl on her , when she felt a feeling that she had not felt since many years ago .

The feeling of reassurance , of safety , of friendship .

Allen and Lavi were standing facing the Earl , growling , "You will not get away ."

Laughing menacingly , the Earl ordered his army forward . A swarm of Akuma surrounded the team of Exorcists .

That did not stop the Exorcists from hoping , from hoping that good would triumph , that they would emerge victorious .

The Akuma were closing in , poised to attack anytime .

A sudden swarm of Hell's Insects destroyed them , and Kanda stepped out of the dust .

"YU !"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Rants ; okay this chapter is officially done . has hints of Yullen and LavLena, don't blame me for that, thanks :D

DGrayman belongs to Hoshino Katsura, I am merely torturing (?) them for my own means.

Last of all, Review. Thank you for your co-operation.

Here ends my Author's Rant. Enjoy the story ! :)

* * *

"Allen-kun, where's nii-san?" Lenalee asked, looking around her. The dust from Kanda's attack slowly disappeared.

Cries of pain rang in her ears. She turned in the direction of the commotion. A group of Finders were standing around Komui, using their weapons to fend off an ever-increasing amount of Akuma. However, many of them had abandoned their posts in fear and the remaining few could not possibly hold out for much longer.

Allen looked behind him at Lavi, who shot him a worried glance. "Lavi, I will try to keep this guy off for the time being, can you go and save Komui?"

Lavi nodded and set Lenalee down. _'Lenalee, I'll be right back.'_ he whispered, leaping off into the dark unknown with Kanda close behind him.

The Akuma swarm trained their guns at the two approaching Exorcists, completely ignoring the group of terrified Finders and Komui.

Kanda easily cut through the Akuma, and when he was about to turn to hit the Akuma approaching from behind, a hammer annihilated it almost immediately. _'Stupid rabbit.'_ he muttered, considering for a split-second whether or not he should attack the Bookman-in-training.

The two of them headed back to where Allen and Lenalee were fending off the attacks of the Earl. There, Tyki Mikk appeared out of seemingly nowhere, almost eager to finish the battle he had abandoned in Edo. Kanda parried.

A laugh that was oh-too-familiar to Allen and Lavi's ears echoed from the opposite side of the room. "Allen-kun, care to play with me?" Road giggled at the similar expressions on the two Exorcists' faces. Lavi smiled somewhat nonchalantly.

"Allen, it's up to you now," he said, before heading after Road. _'It's time to end this all.'_

* * *

Allen looked left and right. Two of his nakama were fervently attacking the Noah. To sum it up, the battle was not at all fair; The Noah alone outnumbered the Exorcists, and what with Miranda and Marie still in the ward recuperating, and Bookman and Krory out on a mission to some unknown place... this was almost a losing battle, except that the will to protect, the will to live just kept encouraging them, pushing them from the shadows of death, of defeat, into the light of victory and joy.

The Earl descended to the ground and walked towards Lenalee and Allen. As he walked, he summoned two orbs of black energy. The Exorcists could feel the strong menacing aura around him as he approached them, step by step...

Even the Noah had never experienced this before. This aura was not dangerous, it was murderous. Under normal circumstances, it would have brought the Exorcists to their knees.

Instead, it did the opposite. Out of nowhere, the Exorcists found a renewed will to fight, a renewed resolve to win.

The room couldn't take the explosions anymore; it collapsed, part of the ceiling caving in.

"Oho!" the Earl laughed. "Allen Walker, I will be back!" With that, the Earl and his subordinates disappeared.

As Kanda followed Lavi closely out, with Lenalee and Allen trailing them, he heard a thud. Then a howl. A scream. A wail of horror, escaping from Lenalee's bloodstained lips. Both Lavi and Kanda spun around. There, crushed under a huge rock was Allen. Looking wildly around, Lenalee saw the shadows of the other Exorcists disappear into the shadows. The place was shaking, threatening to bury them alive like a boat in tumultuous waters.

Lavi looked at Kanda, then Lenalee, then Allen indecisively.

"Go...go on... don't worry about me... leave... me here..." Allen gasped, summoning the last remnants of his strength to speak.

"B-But Allen-kun!"

"Go...Lenalee, I know you can...make...it..." Allen smiled weakly up at her.

Lenalee felt a gentle shove propel her forwards towards Lavi's outstretched arms. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"...Go. I'll get him out." they heard Kanda's grim voice say, but Lavi could swear that there was a hint of desperation in it.

Lavi nodded quietly before Lenalee could retaliate. "Yu, be careful. If you die, I will never forgive you. ...Lenalee, let's go…" with that, Lavi turned and walked out of the door, leaving Kanda and Allen behind them, possibly forever.

* * *

Please review ? x.x I think the next chapter / second chapter after this will be the last, because I have planned it out and it takes up exactly four pages of writing paper.

* * *


End file.
